Naquela noite !
by Sakuchan18
Summary: Tudo o que eles mais queriam era ter uma noite especial, mas não imaginavam que iriam ter tanta surpresa....


Opa!! Bom eu fiz essa fic pra distrair um pouco

espero que gostem.

Contém lemon se não gostam não leiam.....

Naruto não pertecence a mim !!

Boa leitura.

Eles tinham 20 anos, faziam faculdade de direito, Uzumaki Naruto um rapaz loiro, olhos azuis e três risquinhos em cada lado do rosto ele era muito bonito.

Uchiha Sasuke um rapaz moreno, cabelos e olhos pretos e muito bonito também, os dois namoravam a quase um mês, mas ainda não tinham consumado de fato o namoro, mas pretendiam mudar a situação naquela noite. Eles tinham combinado de se verem no apartamento de Sasuke.

E assim aconteceu, Naruto logo após que chegou foi recebido com um beijo caloroso de Sasuke, que logo depois disse:

- Você demorou, dobe.

- É que eu tive alguns problemas teme, mas vamos logo ao que interessa - diz o loiro sorrindo.

- Só se for agora.- fala Sasuke empurrando Naruto para o sofá e subindo em cima dele, dando leve beijos no pescoço do loiro e com as suas mãos ele ia explorando o corpo de Naruto, até que o telefone toca, Sasuke não tinha nenhuma intenção em atender, mas Naruto insisti até que ele atende:

- Moshi, Moshi ?!

- Otouto !! - diz uma voz familiar.

- o que é agora,Itachi ?

- É que eu e o Deida-chan,estamos fazendo um festinha aqui e gostaríamos que você e meu cunhadinho viesse para cá.

- Não Itachi, obrigado eu já vou fazer a minha festinha íntima com o Naruto aqui, só que você está atrapalhando.

- Ah ! safadinho, quer dizer que você já começou o rala e rola não é ?! - diz itachi sorrindo.

- Itachi eu vou desligar, agora tchau.

- Mas otouto...- Sasuke desliga o telefone Itachi não fala mais, pois Sasuke tinha desligado o telefone em sua cara.

- E então Naruto, onde paramos ?

- Acho que você estava beijando o meu pescoço e deslizando sua mão sobre mim - Sasuke sorri maliciosamente e recomeça a beijar o loiro, quando já estava tirando a camisa de Naruto

eles quase que caem do sofá. Um barulho estridente vindo do apartamento de baixo os interrompe.

Era os vizinhos adolescentes que Sasuke tinha, que estavam escutando Slipknot, Sasuke então levanta-se e vai até apartamento de baixo e em alguns minutos ele retorna.

- E então, falou com eles? - pergunta Naruto

- Sim, eles vão escutar um pouco mais baixo, agora vamos continuar... - Sasuke então pega Naruto e o empurra na parede, já lambendo o seu pescoço, Naruto já estava quase tirando a roupa do moreno, quando a porta do apartamento é aberta com violência.

- Bola de neve cadê você ?! - grita um homem, sacudindo Sasuke e Naruto - Vocês viram o bola de neve ? por favor me digam.

- Olha moço, não tem nenhum bola de neve aqui não.- diz Naruto

- Orochimaru, o que foi dessa vez ?- pergunta Sasuke com raiva

- O meu precioso bola de neve sumiu.

- E porque você acha que ele estaria aqui ? - pergunta Naruto novamente

- É porque ele estava na janela de meu apartamento lá em cima e desceu pra cá, acho que ele está aqui.

- Era só o que me faltava - falou Sasuke.

- Eu vou me matar sem o meu bola de neve.- Diz Orochimaru quase chorando

- Se você quiser a minha ajuda eu lhe mato, você não vai sentir muita dor.- diz Sasuke, mas quando Orochimaru foi responder ele ouve um miado.

- Bola de neve achei você - dizia o homem apertando o gato.

- Desse jeito você mata o gato sufocado - fala Naruto.

- Ele ta acostumado, com esse tipo de carinho, né coisinha fofa da mamãe..

- Agora tá explicado o motivo do gato ter fugido - fala Sasuke agora se você me der licença poderia se retirar.

- Mas Sasuke-kun, você não quer saber da "Verdadeira História do Bola de Neve"?

- Eu não quero saber de história de bola de neve, ou bola de fogo, bola de água, bola porra nenhuma, agora saia daqui - diz Sasuke já gritando.

- Tá bom, tá bom..- dizendo isso Orochimaru sai de deixa Sasuke e Naruto sozinhos.

- Sabe eu tenho pena desse gato - diz Naruto rindo.

- Eu tou começando a ter pena da gente isso sim, que não estamos conseguindo fazer fazer nada.

- Bom então vamos continuar- Diz Naruto indo em direção a Sasuke e o beijando, dessa vez ele empurra o moreno contra a parede, Sasuke então para o beijo e diz:

- Espere um pouco, eu vou trancar a porta se não é capaz de invadirem de no...- mal Sasuke termina de falar e a porta de seu apartamento é aberta bruscamente.

- Cadê ele, aquele desgraçado ? - pergunta um homem ruivo e segurando uma espingarda na mão

- Ele quem ?! - pergunta Sasuke

- O Uchiha Itachi, ele roubou o meu namorado e eu vou mata-lo.

- Ele não mora aqui.

- Mas me disseram que morava um Uchiha aqui.

- Mas não é ele, sou Uchiha Sasuke, sou irmão do Itachi. - Sasuke então pega um pequeno pedaço de papel e escreve logo após entrega ao homem.

- Tá aqui o endereço do Itachi, senhor ?! - Sasuke quis saber o nome dele

- Sasori .

- Bom tá aqui Sasori, agora por favor se for para atirar no Itachi, atire pra acertar ou então deixa-lo em coma por no minímo dois anos, o senhor me faria um grande favor.- Sasuke empurrando o homem já para a saída.

- Certo..- diz o homem meio surpreso ele então vai embora.

- Nossa Sasuke, como você é cruel com o Itachi.

- Cruel nada, se eu pudesse eu mesmo matava ele.

- Pelo jeito a nossa noite não vai acontecer hoje

- Só se a gente arranjasse outro lugar - disse o moreno Naruto fica pensativo até que fala

- Vamos pro meu apartamento?

- Mas e seu avô?

- Ele deve tá bebendo, não chega uma hora dessas.

- Então vamos.- os dois saem e vão paar a casa de Naruto.

Chegando lá, o loiro tranca a porta e leva Sasuke para o seu quarto , o moreno então joga o loiro em cima da cama e começa tirando a sua roupa e beijando-o o seu peitoral, Naruto suspira baixinho e puxa Sasuke mais para cima e o beija apaixonadamente, Sasuke então já ia se despindo quando os dois ouvem um barulho vindo da sala eles decidem se levantar e ver o que era, chegando na sala eles encontram Jiraiya o avô de Naruto com uma garrafa de sakê na mão e cantando:

- " Você pensa que cachaça é água, cachaça ná água não..." vamos lá Naruto vem beber aqui com seu avô.

- Eu não acredito não, era só o que me faltava,vô porque que o senhor voltou pra casa logo agora ?!

- Era porque eu estava com saudades de você meu querido neto.. - Diz Jiraiya abraçando Naruto quase sufocando-o, Sasuke por sua vez decide ir até a cozinha pois estava tendo um crise de risos.

Naruto então consegue se soltar de seu avô e Sasuke retorna a sala.

- Naruto devemos procurar outro lugar para ficar pois aqui não dá mais não, eu acho que já sei aonde.

- Já que você tem um lugar certo, então vamos.

- E seu avô?

- Vou deixa-lo só, ele se vira.

- Então tá certo, vamos. - Naruto e Sasuke, saem e deixam Jiraiya jogado no sofá, eles então decidem ir até uma praia que naquela hora já estava deserta, Sasuke então deitar Naruto na areia e começa a tirar a roupa do loiro beijando novamente o seu pescoço Naruto começa a gemer baixo, Sasuke já tinha tirado a roupa do loiro toda e começa a masturba-lo com leves movimentos de vai e vem, Naruto começa a gemem cada vez mais alto, sasuke então desce os seus beijos para o peitoral do loiro, dando leves e mordidas e chupões nos mamilos do menor, enquanto sua mão fazia movimentos rápido no membro do loiro, Naruto começa a sentir um prazer como nunca tinha sentido antes.

Sasuke então desce mais os seus beijos e chega na parte de baixo do loiro e cai de boca no membro dele que agora gemia mais alto de tanto prazer.

- Ahh!! Sa- Sasuke !!

Sasuke estava adorando ouvir seu nome ser dito com tanto prazer da boca de Naruto que estava amando ter seu membro na boca quente de seu namorado, o loiro já não aguentando mais jorra seu sêmen na boca de Sasuke que engole tudo. Naruto agora tira o resto da roupa de Sasuke e fica por cima do moreno

- Agora é minha vez, Sasu-chan - Sasuke sorri maliciosamente e então deixa o loiro explorar seu corpo, Naruto beijava minuciosamebte o corpo do maior, fazendo o moreno gemer, até que ele chegou ao membro dele e o coloca de vez na boca, sasuke agora gemia alto o nome do namorado.

- Ahhhh !! Na-Naruto .... mais rá-rápiido...

- Pode deixar.- Naruto agora fazia movimentos mais rápidos com as mãos e começa a chupa rapidamente o membro de Sasuke até que o moreno não se segura e derrama todo o gozo na boca do namorado.

Sasuke agora inverte as posições e fica por cima do loiro, começa a masturba-lo de novo, enquanto a outra mão ele pede que Naruto molhe os seus dedos com a saliva, ele então já com, os dedos molhados introduz o primeiro dedo dentro do loiro que se sente um pouco desconfortável , logo depois ele introduz os outros dois um de cada de vez até que Naruto se acostuma ele então retira os dedos e pergunta ?

- Naru, você está pronto pra me receber ?

- Sim, venham com tudo.

- Pode deixar - Sasuke então introduz o seu membro devagar no ânus do loiro até que ele entra todo, Naruto nessa hora sente um dor horrível, parecia que estava sendo partido em dois

Sasuke fica sem se movimentar até que sente que Naruto já estava acostumado e começa a estoca-lo um pouco lento até que Naruto já não sentindo dor e sim prazer fala;

- Sa-Sasuke mova-se ma-mais rá-rápido...

- Certo.- Sasuke agora ia mais rápido e fazia um movimento de vai e vem enloquecedor com uma das mãos no loiro, eles agora gemiam um nome do outro, até que gozaram juntos, Sasuke dentro de Naruto e este na barriga do moreno, Sasuke então sai de dentro de Naruto e deita ao seu lado abraçando o loiro ele então pegam no sono ali naquela praia, dormindo de conchinha.

Já estava amanhecendo quando Sasuke acorda beija Naruto e diz:

- Levante-se temos que ir embora.

- Tá bom- diz o loiro sonolento -Ei Sasuke cadê nossas roupas ?

- É isso qu eu estou procurando.

- A gente deixou elas aqui ontem - quando os dois se dão conta o restante da roupa estava em alto mar os ondas tinham levados e eles não tinham percebido eles se olham assustados e falam ao mesmo tempo

- É, AGORA FUDEU !!

O que acharam?Mandem reviews!!!

Beijos...


End file.
